You Can't Stop an Exploding Man
by DJ Comicbook
Summary: A remake of the Kirby Plaza Showdown more satisfying conclusion to Season 1, still leaving the outcome intact. I love Reviews, too.


Premise: A more satisfying conclusion to Season 1, still leaving the outcome intact.

One thing about the season I would change:[/b Add in a incosequential character who generates fear, who seems like a useless and occasional storyline, but happens to be in NYC that night and is the one to clear out the plaza making it empty before leaving to 'get a drink' or what have you.

---------------------

New York nights were cold, this one especially bitter as a chilling wind swept through the concrete canyons, howling and screaming doom to the pedestrians who, perhaps instinctively, perhaps by some other means felt a wave of foreboding should they even look towards Kirby plaza. Newspapers blew through the street like tumbleweeds, but at least two individuals knew their fear was real, and that it had to be overcome.

Noah Bennet, clad in his work suit, gun secure in it's holster hurried down the streets, peeking around corners, sure that at any moment, his worst enemy, Gabriel Grey could arrive, ensuring a speedy death. Bennet's Horn Rimmed Glasses reflected lights from the streetlamps as he glanced back at the young man behind him.

Draped in a white shirt a terrified Peter Petrelli hurried along. He was... woefully unprepared for the coming events, and deep within himself, he knew it. Where was Nathan? Where was his mother? His father? Even Claire would have been a comfort, but all he had was Claire's father,Claude's training and a half dozen powers he could scarcely control.

'If this kid can keep from peeing his pants, he might actually manage to save the world.' Noah considered as the familiar orange double-staircase appeared before them. Bennet looked around, and caught Peter's eye. "Ready?"

Peter harumphed, trying to be tough. Like his father. Like his brother. "Yeah. Just trying not to pee my pants." The youngest Petrelli and Bennet exchanged a knowing look as Peter stepped out into the plaza, looking around. He took a deep breath, noting this was the valley of his destiny. Everything that he was and everything he ever will be all centers on this place. This moment.

"See anything?" Noah asked as he also looked around, stalking back and forth, as though attempting to secure an open area from snipers.

Peter shook his head, sadly. The sound of the gentle fountain trickled in the background. "I've got telekinesis, invisibility... some crazy dream ability. Not Super Vision."

Noah shrugs. As he comes to stand by Peter, gun pointed downwards in both hands, looking around with paranoia. "Too bad, I know a guy in Cleveland..." he looks at Peter with a smirk. "I could introduce you."

"If we survive." A dark voice speaks from behind Peter.

Bennet dives to the side of Peter unloading three rounds at Sylar, each stopped in mid air as Bennet is caught by TK before he hits the ground and flung into the side of a nearby building, his gun flying elsewhere, to the feet of D.L., Niki, Micah, Mohinder and Molly as they come out of a building. D.L. limps forward holding his side as they take in the scene before them.

Peter and Sylar stand a short distance apart.

"We've been here before." Sylar smirks cockily. Peter is resolute, silent. Sylar gives a tilt of his head as his smirk broadens into an apparently genuine smile. "I've seen the paintings."

"You killed Ted. You tried to kill Claire." Peter's fists tighten. "You can't keep hurting the people that I care about. I won't let you-urk!"

Suddenly, Sylar's hand is stretched forwards as Peter is lifted into the air. Peter begins grabbing at his neck, trying to break free from the telekinetic chokehold as Sylar stalks forwards, Peter being pushed back and held up simultaneously.

"... let me blow up New York? It might as well have already happened... there's nothing any of us can do about it. Besides, Peter... I've got control of [imy[/i abilities." Sylar makes a small ball of radiation for show with his free hand before stopping, Peter being pressed up against a building wall. "Do you?"

"Let him go!" Sylar turns to recieve a parking meter to the face, Niki's batter-like swing knocking him backwards towards the middle of the plaza once again. Niki drops the parking meter, taking deep breaths, she turns to glance at Peter, who drops from the wall unceremoniously, the bruises on his neck healing up.

In the distance, huddled near Mohinder who tries to hold down the staggering DL, Micah, standing next to Molly drops his jaw. "Go mom!"

Niki turns towards Peter. "Are you alright?" She asks genuinely, Peter, nods, still catching his breath and stands up, at the same time as Sylar. Niki and Peter slowly move foward, Sylar, feigning weakness with one knee still on the ground, yanks the parking meter towards himself, right through Niki, it passes through her with a DL phasing effect. She looks down as her husband emerges from the pavement, having phased her out for the attack, he pulls himself up from the ground still staggering.

Sylar tilts his head amazement before another wide smile crosses his face "Oh well. More for me." Sylar's head turns as he sees Claire arrive. "And it just gets better and better."

"There's a lot more where that's coming from." Matt comes around the corner, gun levelled at Sylar. "A hell of a lot more." Sylar stares at Matt and practically rolls his eyes in sarcasm.

"Oh really?" Matt smiles back, cocking his gun. "Try me."

Meanwhile Claire, alarmed sees her father and runs to his side. He, injured, barely concious, has just crawled his way to the gun. Claire helps him sit up and turns to see the assembled Heroes, she walks in the direction.

Sylar stands to his full height and sees himself surrounded. Peter Petrelli, fists clenched stands in front of him. Niki next to Peter seems almost intimidated, lost, but not running away. DL, on the other side, hunches over his wounded side, but he grimaces through it, ready to do anything to protect his wife. Matt slowly edges closer, motioning Sylar to lie down. Sylar glances at Matt and just smiles, shaking his head again. Sylar turns to his other side to see Claire slowly walking up to the group, a gun awkwardly at her side as well. The five of them make an odd semi circle around Sylar, with the fountain and statues forming another glowing edge of the circle, somewhat like the eclipse. "Heh." Sylar smirks. "I didn't see THIS one coming."

Peter lowers his head a little bit, trying to sound commanding. "This guy's a killer. He kills people who are... special."

"You don't deserve it." Sylar sneers as he turns back to Peter. "All of you. None of you. You do these incredible things, things most people would DIE to be able to do and you waste it. Paying bills, trying to be normal, trying to be [ilittle[/i. You [idisgust[/i me." Sylar spits as he looks around the circle. "Especially you." Sylar's head snaps to Claire, her eyes well up a little bit and her breathing becomes shallow. "More than any of us YOU should be happy, you should be fearless, you should be ready. But you're not. You're... a cheerleader." Sylar shakes his head. "Trying to save the world." Sylar looks around at the intimidated lot surrounding him and then glances towards Peter. "So? Go. Attack. Save the World..." Sylar gives a wicked smile from the corner of his eyes. "If you can."

Suddenly, opposite Peter, behind Sylar, Hiro Nakamura appears, slowly pulling his sword from its sheathe. "Brain Man..." he whispers quietly... all heads turn to Hiro in shock, eyes squiniting. Except for one pair.

Sylar, not turning towars him only smirks. "Well, at least someone ha-"

Before Sylar can finish speaking there is a small gunshot cocking click. In one fluid move Sylar raises one arm up and the other thrusts out. Claire is hurled backwards and Matt's bullets are blocked, then with a flick of the wrist returned to him and he goes flying backwards, out into the street.

"Aaaah!" Molly screams, running forwards, Micah is still shocked and in awe as Mohinder, previously attending to HRG tries to run after Molly, pulling her away.

Peter runs towards Sylar grabbing him before Sylar can use his TK to stop him. Sylar tries to pry Peter off and recieves several echoing punches to the face from Niki before breathing hard into her face, creating a frozen layer that makes it impossible for her to breathe. She goes stumbling off grabbing at her face.

Hiro yells out as he moves forward while Peter and Sylar wrestle, tumbing to the ground. As they fall, a wave of Sylar's hand puts a thin sheet of ice on the ground that Hiro uncermoniously slips on, falling flat onto his back, causing him to wince in pain. Sylar rolls and throws off Peter with some momentum. Sylar stands quickly, ready for more as DL comes up behind Sylar and sticks a dark arm through his chest.

"Do you hear that big man? That's the sound of your heart being crushed." DL has a cruel sadistic look on his face. "You threaten my family again..."

Sylar, gasping grins through the blood coming out of his mouth. "Your wife and kid will be the first to go." Sylar almost laughs, to DL's shock before slamming them backwards towards a wall with superhuman force. DL phases through and away into the wall, releasing Sylar while Sylar slams against the wall, collapsing on the ground again, visibly winded.

Peter, upright again runs towards Sylar, yelling, only to find himself in a telekinetic grip. Peter's feet dig into the concrete trying to push against Sylar's defense. Sylar, with his free hand throws a radioactive blast, knocking Peter further away. Jessica, waking with Niki's unconciousness, as the symbol appears on her shoulder, guards Micah from the fall out while Mohinder carries a screaming Molly towards Matt, attending to his wounds.

From the blast, Peter flies backwards, skids and then throws his own radioactive blast in anger at Sylar, who is sent flying backwards, perhaps for the last time. Sylar weakly stands and then starts laughing. "Like I said, Peter... I have control of [imy[/i powers."

Peter looks down at his hands horrified as his hands pulsate with radioactive energy. There is a yellow glow and Peter closes his eyes, concentrating, the glow dulls, but then begins to grow again. Peter concentrates even more and the brightness of his hands growth seems to slowed, but not completely. "No..." Peter panics, then quietly, as if realizing the awful truth, "No..."

Meanwhile, Sylar slowly pulls himself up, collecting himself he searches for his next victim, turning to find himself facing an angry Hiro Nakamura. Hiro grunts. "This. Is for Charlie." Hiro readies his sword.

Sylar squints then smirks as if amused. "The waitress?"

Hiro swings at Sylar who easily dodges, not even using a power, just with conventional side-stepping. Hiro takes a dramatic downward swing and hits only pavement. Sylar leans over and whispers in his ear. "And they call you a Hero?"

Sylar suddenly spins around, throwing TK at a swiftly approaching DL, the TK phases harmlessly through as DL's body merges with Sylar and both begin convulsing as though having a tandem seizure. Hiro slowly picks up his sword and looks at the scene, pushing up his glasses onto his nose, trying to figure out how to hurt one without hurting the other.

"What are you waiting for?!" D.L. yells. "Do it!"

Hiro nods, taking a deep breath. Matt lying on the pavement bleeding to death gasps as he hears Hiros thoughts. 'I must be willing to cut out my own heart.' Hiro surges forwards, with a mighty yell and plunges his sword into hte merged bodies of DL and Sylar. There is a pause and DL stalks forwards, stumbling out of Sylar, who is still impaled on Hiro's sword.

"Daaaad!" Micah yells, Jessica holding him close and trying to shield his face as the little boy yells out.

D.L. looks up at his son. Smiles and gives a thumbs up before collapsing on the ground. Dead.

Hiro yanks the sword from Sylar, who collapses next to DL. Hiro spins and flicks the excess blood off of the sword. "Yattai." He says grimly. Suddenly he feels propelled by a force straight towards a nearby building. He turns in mid air, squirming only to realize that he is being pushed by a constant invisible force. Calling out with his eyes closed Hiro dissappears just a moment before splattering all over the concrete wall.

On the ground, Sylar, barely alive, collapses, eyes open as they flash images of him taking the powers of others throughout the past year. Sylar slowly stops breathing next to D.L.

Meanwhile Peter is moving around trying to figure out what to do next with his glowing hands and arms. He looks at Bennet, unconcious, at Matt and Mohinder and Molly, in the street trying to save each other. He looks at Sylar and DL, apparently dead. He looks towards a terrified Micah and a resentfully protective Jessica. Then Claire walks up to him.

"Peter..." she whimpers, gun in hand, as she walks up to Peter from the shadows where she was last thrown.

"Claire!" Peter yells relieved, brow still furrowed with concentration. There is a long pause. "Help me..." Peter begins shaking.

Claire's eyes water and run. "I... but..." she whimpers some more as Peter's burst of anger causes more energy to be released, much like when Ted melted down. Claire cringes. "Not you..." Claire looks into his eyes, fully crying now.

Peter closes his eyes. "Claire... please... I can't do this on my own..."

Claire shakes her head. She slowly brings the gun upwards. Suddenly a burst of energy explodes from Peter's shoulder, instantly charring her midsection and hurling her backwards.

"CLAIRE!" Peter yells reaching out before pulling himself up into a ball, looking around hopelessly. HRG wakes up, to be alarmed and then... swooping from the sky Nathan lands.

And the rest as they say... is history.


End file.
